


Deans kids

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Dean has twin daughters? Or just one?





	Deans kids

John, Sam, and dean set in a booth at a small dinner. A young girl walked by and john smiled at her. "Pervert!" Sam laughed. "She smiled at me first!" The girl walked passed them. She stopped then walked by and sat next to dean making them scout down. "Can we help you?" She turned to dean. "Dean Winchester?" He looked at her nodding slowly. "Ok two things! 1 get the hell out of town. 2. You're my father." She said as she pulled a journal out with his picture and her mom when they were teenagers. He looked at the photo. "She didn't!?!" "Yup!" She pushed her bangs back out of her face. She had really short hair with bangs. (Similar to jody mills) "how old are you?" "17." He shook his head. "We were so careful!" "Well that's great but get the hell out of town." "What why!?!" "I was here first! My case!" "You aren't a hunter!" "Yes I am. Mom became one after a demon caught up to us. She sold her soul for you to meet me at the right moment when "I'd need a father"" she rolled her eyes. "My mom was so in love with you!" She looked at him before getting up and digging keys out of her pocket. She got a napkin and wrote her number and address down. "Come visit me." With that she turned on her heals and walked out to a classic car. She smiled as dean starred threw the window. She got in her car and the engine roars to life. She smilied and pulled out and drove to an abandoned warehouse. 

Dean Sam and John of course didn't give up on the hunt. Dean wentin to find an unconscious girl on the ground. He looked up as Sam and John walked up. "It's her!" "Uh no that's her!" Sam pointed to a girl at the top of the stairs as she was pushed down them. "Bastard!" She growled as she pulled her self off and walked to a duffel bag and grabbed a machete. She swung at the camp as it's head rolled down the stairs. She then walked past them and slotered the others. She ran over to the figure on the floor that looked the same. "Jess! Come on!" Shelifted her limp body up on her knees. "Jess! Dammit come on! Wake up!" She gently slapped her but there was no response. "No! Jess get up! I need you! Come on I need someone to argue with me about me only being 15 minutes older! I need you to keep me alive huh! That is your job! You saved me so many times!! Please!" She begged the lifeless form. Dean walked over. "You're twins?" "Yes." She whispered.she picked up her sister as tears streamed down her face. "Dammit Jessica!" She took her to the car. Dean Sam and John followed silently. "If this is the time I need a father, then it wasn't worth it!" She said angrily as she laid her sister across the back seat. Dean didn't know what to say. She pulled her car around to an old she'd and laid her sister down on a thing of sticks. She slowly poring gas across her and then lit the fire as she clutched a jacket. Dean walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sweetie?" SHe turned around and cried into his arms. "Oh God I screwed up, I got her killed! She said she didn't want to go!" She was sobbing. He rubbed her back. "You didn't get her killed baby." She wiped her tears and stood up. "She saved me so much more." She looked at her wrist where scars laid. "Tell me a monster did that?" She looked at him. "Yes, I am a monster." "Oh honey no, that's not what I meant and You're not a monster." She walked to her trunk and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. She downed half of it and then looked numbly at the flames. Dean reatched for the bottle. "Don't you fucking dare!" She said as the fire died out. She looked at him then go in her car and put her head into her knees. John walked over. "Sweetheart, give me the whiskey?" She laughed and then looked at him. "Hahaha no." She got out of her car and walked to her trunk and took her whiskey closing it and putting it away. Dean walked over. "Let me drive you home." She didn't argue and threw her keys to him. He threw his to Sam and they all followed him. She laid her head down in his lap and went to sleep. She woke up half way home as they hit a bumb. "Sorry." "You're fine, where are we?" "Kansas." She nodded and then looked at him. "Sorry." "For what?" "You've got a shitty daughter, you had the best daughter ever, and now she's gone..." she looked at the window. "What's your name?" "Oh uh it's meg, Megan, what ever you want to call me." "Ok Megan." He smiled at her. She flashed a fake smile. "It'll be alright." He took her hand in his.


End file.
